


Lying Is The Most Fun (Kaz) Can Have Without Taking His Clothes Off

by octopizzy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad Vkaz Handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopizzy/pseuds/octopizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(But it's better if you do)<br/>In Kaz's many professions, the ability to play a character comes in handy quite often.</p><p> </p><p>yes the title is a Panic!At the Disco song don't judge me I was in emo bandom at age 14<br/>and yes i know it's a quote from Closer originally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Is The Most Fun (Kaz) Can Have Without Taking His Clothes Off

Kazuhira Miller had always been a good actor. As vendors of cigarettes and other comforts, the ability to make others believe in the things he said and did was essential to the well being of him and his mother. Kaz was a quick learner, and his mother was a good teacher. 

“It’s all about the smile, Kazuhira,” she would say as they stood together in front of a mirror, “It has to reach all the way to your eyes other wise it doesn’t look genuine.”

Kaz figured if anyone would know how to manipulate others with kindness and a smile, it would be his mother. After a few years, the business at the shop wasn’t good enough to pay the bills so something more unsavory had to be done. Kaz turned a blind eye to it while he could, eventually even assisting his mother with her makeup and hair or openly flirting with female customers while his mother handled the men. After she got sick, however, everything was left up to Kazuhira. His mother had made him promise never to follow down the dark path she had at his age, and her son nodded and promised her he would never, smiling all the way up to his eyes. 

He kept his promise for a while, until one day while manning the shop window he was approached by a middle aged man with an interesting proposition. His mother’s medicine was expensive and sales were down, and the man was offering a lot of money, so Kaz said yes. 

It wasn’t too awful, Kazuhira would tell himself as he sat in the bathtub even as the water went cold, his skin still raw from scrubbing at it furiously. The enormous amount of alcohol he consumed definitely helped, he thought. The part he didn’t want to think about was how easy it was to pretend: pretend to like it, pretend it wasn’t happening, pretend he wouldn’t have to face his mother soon. He truly was a performer, through and through. 

Kaz hadn’t had to use his acting skills in that certain way since he was in his twenties, at least, but recently after finding out the _truth_ , he found himself slipping into a character more and more often, especially when he was with the Boss. No, not the Boss, just a phantom of the man he had devoted himself to all those years ago, lost his limbs for, lost his dignity and pride for. This Snake was a stranger to him, a familiar voice whispering in his ear as unfamiliar hands slid down his body like the namesake of their owner. 

The Commander sat on his bed in the dark, half dressed too exhausted to bother removing any more articles of clothing other than his jacket and hat. A knock to the door startled him from his lethargy.

“Kaz?” the Familiar voice said quietly, sending a sinking feeling into Kaz’s gut. For a moment he considered feigning sleep, but the idea of being consciously watched by the phantom while pretending to be in a completely defenseless state scared him. 

“Come in,” he answered gruffly, shutting his eyes and holding his head in his hand. The door creaked open and a brief sliver of life slipped into the room, illuminating the two bodies until Snake shut the door and locked it. Kaz felt like a trapped animal, even with the knowledge that the large, intimidating man in front of him only wanted to treat his commander with the utmost care. Somehow that made it worse, made him feel like a porcelain doll on a shelf; cherished but trapped.

The silence in the room was deafening until the soft clicks of metal buckles broke through, pulling Kaz back into the reality of the situation. In the light of the moon shining through the porthole, Kaz could make out the figure moving towards him, the beams glinting off of the shiny black horn for a moment. Snake sat down on the bed next to him, his weight pulling Kaz closer to him from the gravity.

“C’mere,” he patted his lap and Kaz obediently crawled over to straddle him, his head bowed down, eyes focused on some fuzzy shape in the darkness. Snake gently caressed his face with his flesh hand, tipping his chin up so their eyes could meet. Kaz hoped that in the dark he wouldn’t notice the liquid pooling in his tear ducts. 

The Phantom was far more adept at physical intimacy than his “mold.” Honestly, Kaz thought, that should have tipped him off immediately. _Hey Boss, when did you get so good at sucking dudes off?_ Most of the time now, he tried to focus on the actions of the stranger rather than their identity like he had in those nine years. There were soft lips moving deliberately against his, a tongue pushing into his own, a warm hand sliding over his ass and kneading it slowly. Fingers untucked his shirt from his pants and slid against his bare skin, stroking his tailbone. Kaz’s hips jutted forward out of reflex; it was unfair that the Phantom had the knowledge of all of his sensitive areas, though the thought of Big Boss conditioning a man to know his exact erogenous zones was almost ridiculous enough to make him crack a smile. The fingers dipped lower and Kaz gasped slightly, clutching at the fabric of Snake’s compression shirt. 

“J-just let me take care of you, Boss,” Kaz breathed, reaching behind him to grab Snake’s hand and place it on his hip. _I would rather get this over and done with_ , he thought to himself as he pressed his lips against the Phantom’s again, his remaining hand working at the straps and buckles on his boss’ pants. Rolling his palm against Snake’s clothed erection elicited a sharp intake of breath in Kaz’s ear, making his stomach churn. 

Kaz pulled Snake’s hard cock out of the confines of his briefs, giving it an experimental tug, which earned a low groan from the other man. _With my glove on, I can almost pretend he’s someone else_ , Kaz told himself as he began moving his hand in upward strokes. The friction of his leather glove against the sensitive skin of Snake’s cock must have hurt a little, but Kaz knew that sometimes his Boss liked that, especially this Phantom of his Boss. 

“Kaz,” Snake grabbed onto the commander’s bicep with his flesh hand, his prosthetic fingers digging into the meat of his thigh as Kaz quickened his movements, stroking his thumb up the vein on the underside of his cock. The Phantom buried his face into Kaz’s neck, panting against his skin as he was expertly jerked off to completion. 

“Come for me, boss,” Kaz hissed, pulling harder on the cock in his hands and tightening his grip as he rubbed his thumb in circles over the sensitive end.

“Ka-az,” Snake rasped as his hips stuttered. His breath came in great heaves and slight whimpers as Kaz felt warmth spread over the top of his hand. 

They were both silent again for a minute or two before Kaz wiped his hand off on Snake’s pants and began to get up but a strong hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Wait, Kaz-” 

“I’m good, boss, really,” Kaz lied, “Honestly I’m too tired to do anything more right now.”

“That’s a first,” Snake scoffed, “Where was this self control back in the day?”

Kaz chose not to answer and instead playfully shove Snake in his chest like he used to do whenever his Boss would poke fun at him. Removing his glove with his teeth and unbuttoning his shirt, Kaz noticed Snake was still sitting on his bed.

“You okay, boss?”

“Yeah…” Snake sounded lost in thought, “Are you sure you’re okay, Kaz?”

“I’m fine, I swear,” Kaz tried to be as convincing as possible, “Besides, why would I lie to you about this?”

He made sure his smile reached his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh my first mgs fic that I didn't plan on writing but s/o to twitter for encouraging me  
> Sorry I'm not a writer


End file.
